fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophiuchus (Eclipse)
|kanji=オフィウクス |rōmaji=Ofiukusu |alias=The Snake Charmer (蛇遣い Hebizukai) Astral Spirytus (アストラル スピリタス Asutoraru Supiritasu) |race=Eclipse Celestial Spirit |gender2= Female |age= |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Blonde |birthday= |blood type= |key type=Unknown |owner=Yukino Aguria (contract severed) |previous owner= |days= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Ophiuchus |magic= |weapons=Medical Instruments |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 212 |japanese voice= |english voice= |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Ophiuchus' normal form see Ophiuchus. Eclipse Ophiuchus (オフィウクス Ofiukusu), "The Snake Charmer" (蛇遣い Hebizukai), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus whose Gate is referred to as the "13th Gate". Her key is currently owned by Yukino Aguria,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 13-14 but the contract was severed, causing Ophiuchus, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Ophiuchus' appearance is that of a slender, well-endowed young woman with blue eyes and shoulder length dark blonde hair. She wears a typical nurse outfit, consisting of a white dress and cap with dark gold trimmed sleeve and buttons. She also wears a badge with the Ophiuchus constellation's symbol on it. She also sports a long black armband (on her left arm) covered in dark gold spikes that extends to her middle finger.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Eclipse Ophiuchus' true form is that of a giant black snake (similar in appearance to her normal form) with a red underside that has spikes jutting out from the side. She has red horns on the top of the snake head which connects together with a gold ring that houses a floating orb at the center; her lower jaw is golden in color. The upper body of her humanoid form is merged with the face area; her hair is no longer well-kept and instead flows free and messily.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 Personality Ophiuchus is a slightly sadistic individual who, according to herself, is a "nasty nurse" that enjoys making healthy people sick, evidenced by her repeated torturing of Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla with various medical instruments. She has also exhibited a mild amount of hubris, putting out that she is the "administrator" of Astral Spirytus, and used her position as such to try put Natsu down. However, this all appears to be a ruse, as when she adopted her true form she became much more serious and cryptic, and adopts an evil, sinister demeanor, which is drastically different from her nurse persona.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 Whilst in her nurse persona, she also ends her sentences with the suffix "''-denasu''". Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Whilst Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are searching for Leo, Ophiuchus appears before them by attacking with thermometers; she explains the origin of the Ophiuchus constellation and that she is present because several unexpected things have occurred. Making a move, she attacks the group with her Chart Cutter and Magic Stethoscopes, using the latter to hurt the group's eardrums by screaming into them after she explains that she is the administrator of Astral Spirytus and that she can control everything within it. She then continues her "treatment" by attacking them with a tongue depressor, ripping band-aids off of them, and giving them a dental treatment. After, she explains to them that she's a nurse who wants to make healthy people sick and attacks them with her Ophiuchus Shower before summoning three robots, proclaiming to them that she's going to start getting serious. A little later, Ophiuchus summons an operating table that straps down Wendy and Carla; she tries to grab Natsu and merges his feet to the ground around them to stop him from running, however Happy grabs him and pulls him away, which allows him to rescue Carla and Wendy from the operating table. Before she can do more, Leo arrives and dismisses her, as Liberum is ready to be performed. Then, after Leo changes their location to a rocky area, Ophiuchus reappears in her true form, one of a giant red serpent, and reveals that Astral Spirytus is her very body; she tells Leo, as he readies Liberum, that he is very diligent, as well as referring to him as the Celestial Spirit King. As Leo performs Liberum, Ophiuchus lets off a devilish grin, especially when he explains that she was the one who told him about both methods of performing the ritual; after Leo is sealed by Natsu, Ophiuchus begins to chant a prayer. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Ophiuchus is strong enough to carry around tongue depressors and syringes larger than her own body with minimal effort. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Ophiuchus cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for an extended period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 However, should Liberum be completed, then Ophiuchus will forfeit her immortality in exchange for twelve days of "freedom", after which she will die.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Equipment Syringe: Ophiuchus carries around a large syringe, which she can summon and replace with her other items. *'Ophiuchus Shower': From her syringe, Ophiuchus shoots out a large amount of purple explosive liquid. Thermometers: Ophiuchus can summon a large number of thermometers, which she can throw at her opponents. Clipboard and Pen: Ophiuchus can summon a clipboard, complete with a pen, which she can use to summon more medical equipment. *'Chart Cutter': By rapidly moving her hand over her clipboard, Ophiuchus can shoot multiple sheets of paper at her opponents. *'Magic Stethoscopes': Via her clipboard, Ophiuchus can summon multiple Magic Stethoscopes that bind her foes. ** Sound Amplification: By shouting into the ear tips of her stethoscopes, Ophiuchus sends amplified sound waves into her opponent's ears, which leaves them temporarily paralyzed with pain. Tongue Depressor: Ophiuchus owns a grossly large tongue depressor which she uses to give her foes painful mouth examinations.. Bandages: Ophiuchus owns a large number of bandages that she tends to stick to her foes before ripping them off, which causes them a considerable amount of pain. Dentist's Chair: Ophiuchus owns a dentist chair that comes equipped with multiple instruments, such as a drill, screw driver, hammer, wrench and shovel. Storage Robots: Ophiuchus owns three floating robots that holds numerous pieces of medical equipment. Operating Table: Ophiuchus also owns an operating table that can transform into a robotic figure that sends its straps at Ophiuchus' foes, forcibly holding them down. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist